A. Field of the Disclosure
The field of the disclosure is automotive parts and repair.
B. Background of the Art
A fractured axle is a catastrophic failure in a wheeled vehicle. Upon fracturing, the axle will no longer support the weight of the vehicle. Typically the wheel will detach from the vehicle, and the portion of the vehicle that was supported by the wheel and the axle will fall until the chassis rests on the ground. The vehicle cannot be moved so long as the chassis rests on the ground. Attempts to do so will damage the chassis and be hindered by the enormous resistance posed by essentially dragging a portion of the vehicle's weight.
Several events can cause an axle to fracture. Inadequate lubrication of the axle of any wheeled vehicle can result in excessive wear leading to the axle failure. Off-road vehicles commonly operate on uneven ground which causes great stress to the axle; under such off-road conditions, even a well-maintained axle may fracture. Vehicles are often operated off-road in areas remote from service facilities and with poor communication infrastructure. Off-road vehicles are also operated during rescue missions and combat missions, in which it is not acceptable to wait for the vehicle to be towed to a service facility, and in which it is of dire importance that the mission continue despite mechanical failures. For these and other reasons, a means to effect a field repair of a fractured axle is desirable.
There is a long-felt but unmet need in the art for an adequate means to affix a wheel to a vehicle after the vehicle's axle has fractured. Previous solutions to this problem are insufficient in that they result in the newly affixed wheel frequently falling off the vehicle, requiring that the vehicle halt and the wheel be replaced on the vehicle. Thus there is a long-felt but unmet need in the art for a more lasting way to attach the wheel. Previous solutions also frequently require placement of some bracket or securing means on the outside of the vehicle to prevent (or merely delay) the wheel from falling off. Such brackets can damage the vehicle body and often snag objects in the vicinity of the vehicle. If the bracket is snagged, it may hinder the vehicle or pull off the bracket. Once the bracket is pulled off, the wheel falls off. Thus there is a long-felt but unmet need in the art for a way to attach the wheel to the vehicle that does not attach to the exterior of the vehicle.